The Evolution of Evangelion
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: After Third Impact there are still threats and the evas are called back again. However with the original pilots gone will a new group be as successful? And why all the secrecy? Contains OCs as well as the main characters.
1. The Rebirth of A New World

Hey all! This is my first Evangelion fanfic. It takes place after the series and may seem a little confusing at first, but it all gets explained better later.

I do not, have not, nor I doubt ever will own NGE or any of it's characters. I do however own my own ideas and OCs.

After Third Impact failed, almost everyone was reborn. Two years after the original pilots started fighting the Angels, things have not calmed down as much as expected. For now this is a new threat, and with the absence of the original ones can new pilots take over and stop the enemy?

Warnings: Lots of OOCness but for a specific reason. May seem confusing at first, but it will be all explained later. Also there most of the main characters as well as several new ones. Rating is only expected to go up after a few chapters, when the "bulk" of the story and action takes place.

As always R/R!

* * *

**_CH 1 - The Rebirth of A New World_**

"So that's the idea behind Third Impact. Not much else is known about it. We are still learning only so much." a teacher walked away from the board and looked at his class, wondering what their reactions would be.

A boy raises his hand. The teacher awknowledged him. "Why didn't it happen?"

The teeacher sighed, "No one can say for sure. We may never know. Only a few do and they will never release that information."

Another girl raised her hand, "So many were killed. Shouldn't it be looked at as more of a tragedy?"

The teacher noddedin thought, "Excellent question. There was a lot behind it that we didn't understand. The organizations involving all that kept silent about it before and after. The point is that a great disaster was stopped and prevented. It would have changed the world completely and who knows what would have happened. We can only guess. But nothing did happen. It was stopped. That's why we are all here, because of the decision from one person."

A student with short black hairmumbledto himself. "Damn him! This is his fault! Who gets a say in what happens to us?"

A pink-haired girl raised her hand. "So we should all be thankful, shouldn't we? That we have another chance?"

The teacher sighed. He should have known that would be brought up. He could only hope it didn't start a debate. "Well that isn't as widely accepted as some think it should be. There are many that believe it all could have been prevented, but that our very bringers of "salvation" were the ones that initially started it. If they hadn't been built none of that would have happened. It's a very split topic."

Another girl asked, "So were the evas heroes or a curse?"

Before the teacher could answer, the black-haired boy jumped up, "How do you even have to ask that? Isn't it obvious? It's all because of them. My dad never liked the idea of an organization that determined how such threats were dealt with. No one listened to him though and now look where they are."

The teacher walked in front of his desk. He had to drop this before it got out of hand. "Now, we do not know everything..." Soon an arguement started with the entire class all voicing their opinions

Another girl with medium-length light brown hair slowly stood up, "That's not true!" The entire class stopped and turned to her. She was surprised to find that everyone had stopped arguing and were looking at her. She glanced over to the corner and saw some encouraging looks from a few of her classmates. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh, before opening them and continuing. "They can't be considered the enemy. It was because of them that we all even survived this long to talk about it. We do not know what would have occured had Third Impact actually happened. It may have been more horrible than any of us could imagine. I think we should consider it a miracle we're even here, and be thankful to the ones that prevented it and risked their own lives to protect us from threats we couldn't even understand. They should get the recognition that they deserve as heroes."

Her speech echoed out of the speakers of another room in another location. A dark-haired woman smiled, "Toji would be so proud. Standing up for ones who couldn't do it themselves."

The blonde woman sitting at the desk never even looked up, "I guess you've taught her well then."

The dark-haired woman frowned, "I thought they weren't even supposed to really elaborate on Third Impact in school."

She still didn't look up, "They're not."

A devilish grin crossed the other woman's face, until the blonde continued, "We also aren't supposed to spy on them." Then she briefly looked at her temporarily silent companion before turning back to her work. "Even if it is just for surveillance."

They continued listenting to the debate.

A boy stood up with a smile, "Yeah, I mean they are heroes. Look at all they went through right?"

A snobbish girl stood up, "Oh yeah some heroes. I lived right down the hall from them and you could have been convinced otherwise. I never hurt so much yelling and fighting. And there was always something going on there. I can only imagine what actually went on in there. I'm sure it's nothing our parents would approve of."

Another girl nodded, "Oh yes they were just so mature. Oh, and such great role models you know. I mean they never did anything wrong, no matter where they were or what was going on. They were just so well behaved." Her sacrcasm wasn't even hidden.

"And so strange," a guy added, "I mean they were either psycho or just always kept to themselves. Really weird. No way they were normal."

Back in the other location, the dark-haired woman slammed her fist down on the desk and had a dangerous look on her face. "Damn it. What they hell do they know?"

The blonde chuckled and looked up at the angry woman, "Still looking out for them even after all this time, hmmm, Misato?"

Her companion didn't even look at her, "Damn it, Ritsuko. Why can't anyone ever keep their mouths shut?"

Ritsuko sighed, and stood up, looking at the other woman, "You know some of it's true. That's something you can't argue or change."

"But that's what made them who they were. You and I both know if they were different it would have never turned out the same."

"Yes, but they don't understand that and they never will. Just imagine how it would appear to someone else who didn't fully know."

Misato took a moment to look about that and somewhat paled, "I guess. But still-"

Ritsuko chuckled, "Anyways, we have preparations to make. The last thing we need is to fall behind."

Misato looked at the stack of papers in front of her with a sigh, "Yes, I guess." The blonde female smiled at her and the two woman walked out.

There was more arguing in the class until finally someone else spoke up. "Stop it!" The entire class, and teacher, looked over at the teacher's aid who was now standing up with a look of anger. "None of you know anything! So stop acting like you do. You're no different than them, expect they were actually willing to risk their lives and do something that would help others. Something I'm sure none of you would ever do! So stop your insults and blaming and grow up! Or learn more about what you're talking about before you say anything else." She walked out of the classroom and slammed the door. The class looked on in surprise before the teacher cleared his throat, "Alright, time to move on."

The girl with light brown hair turned towards the door. _Hikari._ She thought in sadness, knowing how hard that was.

Outside the classroom the older girl slid against the wall and cried, "It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why?"

Someone else was listening to the debate where the women had been. He stood up and walked over to the speakers. He heard the entire arguement, everything that was said. When a straight look on his face, he slowly reached out, and turned the transmission off. He stood there for a few minutes longer, before finally slowly turning and walking off.

**_Next Chapter: The city is under attack from a mysterious being. Can a new force work together and stop it? And can Misato guide them as well as she did before? Misato: It can't be! _**

**_Next Chapter: The Tale Begins Again In a New Light!_**


	2. The Tale Begins Again In a New Light!

Hey all! This is my first Evangelion fanfic. It takes place after the series and may seem a little confusing at first, but it all gets explained better later.

I do not, have not, nor I doubt ever will own NGE or any of it's characters. I do however own my own ideas and OCs.

After Third Impact failed, almost everyone was reborn. Two years after the original pilots started fighting the Angels, things have not calmed down as much as expected. For now this is a new threat, and with the absence of the original ones can new pilots take over and stop the enemy?

Warnings: Lots of OOCness but for a specific reason. May seem confusing at first, but it will be all explained later. Also there most of the main characters as well as several new ones. Rating is only expected to go up after a few chapters, when the "bulk" of the story and action takes place.

As always R/R!

**

* * *

**

**CH 2 - _The Tale Begins Again In a New Light!_**

The students all walked out. The pink-haired girl, a blonde girl, and a raven-haired girl walked over to the brown-haired girl that had spoken up earlier. "Nice job." the black-haired girl said, with a smile. The pink-haired girl also nodded, "Yeah, Myra, that took a lot of courage."

Myra smiled at both of them,"Thanks you guys. I really needed that. I didn't want to say anything, but it's not right to slander someone like that. That's horrible anyone could even do it."

A blonde girl came running over to them, "Avery, Myra, Carmen, we heard what happened. That must have been hard." She was followed by a boy with short messy sandy brown hair, who came walking calmly over to them, "Yeah. Sorry you all had to go through with that."

Avery nodded, "Hey Mia, Ryan. It was pretty hard not to overreact, but Myra tried to set them straight. They just went to far."

Ryan smiled, "Is that so?"

Myra blushed, "Someone had to." She started to say more, but Carmen interrupted her. "We'd better hurry up before we're late." With a nod they all headed out.

* * *

Later, at Nerv, they entire group was gathered and standing around looking annoyed. "Come on, we've been here like forever, what's going on?" Ryan was the first to complain.

"Oh, relax. Patience is a virtue." a small group headed towards them.

"Look whose talking." Came another voice.

"Oh, shut up." Misato glared at Ristuko, but then straightened up as they reached the group of kids. "Well, we have important news for you."

"We get upgrades?" Ryan asked.

Misato shook her head, "Nope, a new addition."

"New addition?" the children asked in confusion.

Misato smiled, as someone came towards them, "Meet-"

"Alex!" Avery squealed as she ran over to him and hugged him, ignoring the looks of confusion on Ristuko's and the children's faces, and Misato's look of annoyance.

The dirty-blonde haired boy smiled as he returned the hug.

Misato cleared her throat with the annoyed look still on her face. Avery and Alex pulled away and gave the adult an aploogectice look. "Anyways, everyone, meet the 12th child, Alex Deren." The others smiled and nodded at him, until Ryan suddenly spoke up, "Wait a minute. 12th? What happened to the 11th?"

Ritsuko answered before Misato could respond, "We have found the 11th child. There are just "complications" we have to resolve first." They way she said that made them know that they shouldn't say anything else.

Suddenly Ryan turned to Avery, "Wait, how do you know him?"

Avery blushed and looked at Misato, who also had a confused look on her face and Ritsuko. "Well, because-"

"He's staying with me as well." Ritsuko cut in. They had no time for idle talking.

Misato looked over at her friend still surprised that she had agreed to take in children. For some strange reason Ritsuko had agreed to be their guardian. Not that Misato really wanted to do it, but she was the first to volunteer.

Avery grinned as she pulled over from Alex, and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the others. Ritsuko couldn't help but grin at the sight. Avery had always looked up to him as an older brother and he was always looking out for and taking care of her.

Misato had an annoyed look as she watched the two, before mumbling under her breath, "Why do you get ones that get along? That's just not fair." Ritsuko's not the only who heard her however before another voice joined them.

"Do I detect some jealousy?" the grinning face of Kaji, as he arrived, was enoughtoearn a scowl from the female, who turned away.

"I didn't say that. I doubt she could get anything done anyways in that situation." Misato hid her pain and sadness well.

Kaji walked up to her, "I could tell otherwise." He knew how Misato felt and was trying to draw her attention off of it in the way he did everything, teasing, or in his case, flirting.

One of the newer members of Nerv, who was part of the team that supervised the projects involving the eva turned to him, "I don't see you as ever being in that situation, Mr. Kaji. Kids aren't your thing?"

Kaji simply grinned at the younger female, "You'd be surprised."

"Miss Katsuragi ended up taking care of his "children" instead." Another member said with a sly grin as Misato had a shocked look on her face. The children and other new members all had confused looks on their faces.

"What! It's not like that!" a very frazzled Misato snapped back, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up. Even after everything was over, she still wasn't sure about a relationship.

Ritsuko chuckled at that, "That's one way to put it."

Misato shot her a glare, and the grin on Kaji's face grew, "That's true." She wheeled around and gave him a glare.

Before anyone could say anything else, the alarm blared. Giving thanks under her breath, Misato become the commanding officer again, "Alright everyone get ready. We'll investigate and classify the threat before responding. Let's go!"

"Roger!" everyone yelled, heading to their stations and responsibilities ready to react and do what they were trained to do.

* * *

Misato starting issuing orders to the pilots and rest of her team. As the pilots prepared and waited for the deity to show up, they were completely silent and in their own thoughts

Myra was siting in her black and blue eva looks out, remembering an important flashback.

Flashback

_Myra was talking to Toji. He smiled at her, "They asked if I wanted to be a pilot again, but I couldn't. It wasn't what happened to me, I don't think. It's because of everything else that happened after that. My sister wanted me to do but I couldn't. I don't hate them for what happpened, but I just can't pilot."_

/Flashback

She looked down, thinking, _I won't let you down._

Avery was trying to remain calm. She still couldn't believe that she ever got to be a pilot. She had been so excited, of course she never knew what she would be doing. But still, she felt proud that she could do something to help others. Unlike the original evas, their's didn't have any souls attached to it. When the evas were rebuilt, Nerv refused to allow it. Misato was completely against it and wouldn't allow them to pilote unless they created it differently from the originals. The new evas were powered differently, although only certain children could pilot each one still. She could only wonder what it was like to actually have someone protecting you. She tried to picture her magenta and black eva with someone's soulin it, and shuddered. It had to eerie.

Ryan sat in his green and red eva, concentrating. He was older than the others, but his still was able to control his eva for some reason that no one could explain. He was relieved, it would allow him to keep an eye out for his younger sister. He looked over towards her direction and saw the purple and red eva. She hadn't been so sure about being a pilot, at first. Once she found out her brother was going to be with her, she accepted.

Mia, unaware that her brother was watching her, was only trying to concentrate. She remembered the first thing her brother had said when they saw the evas. It brought a smile to herself, he always seemed to know what to say to calm her down. She was terrified about getting in it and all he said was, "_So this is the eva. This is our new life. The last of our freedom_." She shook her head, he could be so strange at times.

Alex's evawasn't yet ready for battle, so he sat back in Headquarters watching it for himself. He knew they could win. If they just tried hard enough.

The final member of the team wasn't even thinking about other things. Carmen was always so focused when it came to battles. It was like everything else in her life didn't matter at the moment. Even more surprisingly she hardly even said anything while in the eva. Once it was over however she was back to her normal self.

If there was anyone getting agitated and bored, it was their handler. Misato sighed in annoyance. It was like the calm before the storm and it was killing her. There was nothing to get her mind off of her worries and the entire HQ was quiet. "Argh. Damn it! Why doesn't it just show up and attack already!" she finally yelled in annoyance.

Ritsuko continued trying to locate the enemy and didn't look up, "What's this? I thought you'd be happy with the silence."

Misato simply hmphed and turned back to the screen. She sighed. The silence couldn't hide the feeling she had of trouble, although she'd never tell anyone. She closed her eyes.

Flashback

_Nerv was allowed to reopen for cleanup and research. However Haven took away their right to produce and use evas. Everyone was happy to be free of the burden, knowing it would be harder than ever. That had all changed one day when they going through their research and getting rid of the ones that were outdated, such as theories that would lead to Third Impact. After all they all ended up being wrong._

_Suddenly an alarm rang out. Something they hadn't heard for a while. Misato ignored it, someone had probably just tripped something, and she had no reason to investigate it. After all what could actually be a threat now. One of the younger members came running over to her, "Miss Katsuragi! Come quickly. You have to see this." With a sigh she walked out to where Ritsuko and the others were. They were typing furiously and all had looks of worry posted on their faces. Before she could even ask what was going on, she looked up at the screen and saw images that horrified her. There something headed throughout the city and it was huge. She looked on in surprise, "What the hell is that? It...it...it can't be!" Is that an angel? she thought to herself._

_"We have no idea. It just showed up without warning, what do we do?" The alarm continued blaring. Misato was too shocked to answer even as she heard them calling her name._

End Flashback

"MISATO!" Ryan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to the screen.

"Welcome back." Ritsuko had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Misato ignored her and addressed the pilots. That's when she saw that it had shown up. It was headed towards them and they had to act now.

"What do we do?" Avery asked, trying not to tremble.

Misato turned to the team, "Analysis?"

One of the woman spoke up, "Pattern type is Green. Organic."

Misato sighed. So it was one of those. She looked out at the being herself. It was tall, but had dark yellow eyes. It was black, but with several splotches of red on it. It seemed to have short claws but nothing that serious. She sighed, "It's green. But it seems to be feline-like so I think it's safe to say it's probably just somebody's pet cat. It shouldn't be that hard." She sighed in relief.

"Commander, the Hooran Zoo just called." Misato waited for him to continue. "They are missing their prized black panther."

Misato froze, as did the children. She sighed, "Okay, it might be a little bit harder than I thought."

"A little!" Ryan yelled as it suddenly swiped athim and it's claws extended. Misato shook her head and watched the battle. The hard part was that they couldn't kill it, as much as she was wanting to make an exception this one time. The evas all attacked it and knocked it to the ground. Carmen broke one of the claws and Ryan and Mia had succeeded in ripping it's arm open. It fell to the ground and stopped moving. They team started congratulating each other when Avery screamed. The others turned just in time to watch the eva slam on the ground and the "panther" growling as it stood on all fours and roared.

"Haven has just called a conference." one of the younger men switched on the transmission. A young dark red-haired woman was speaking, "It appears that the most recent attack has been caused by an escaped zoo animal. Residents are urged to evacuate as all attempts so far by Nerv have proven worthless. Haven has now taken control of the situation themselves and reassure residents that it will be handled immediately." Misato turned the screen off in anger. _Damn, they've taken control again. What the hell does she know? _Sighing she turned back to the pilots, "Retreat. That's an order."

"But-" Misato cut Ryan off, "Haven has taken over. Report back immediately." "Roger." they all said sadly as they retreated.

**_

* * *

Next Chapter: Called back from their battle, the group can only wait as a new organization takes over. Who is this strange group know as 'Haven'? What can they do any differently? Misato: Alright, we're back in business let's do this. Next Chapter: The Waiting Game_**


End file.
